The long-term success of the Bioconductor project for the analysis and comprehension of high-throughput genomic data relies on effective administrative and training infrastructure. The Bioconductor project has a Scientific Advisory Board to provide long-term guidance, and a Technical Advisory Board offering short-term and more immediate direction. The Bioconductor project engages in extensive training activities, including regular courses, an annual conference, and extensive contributions to national and international conferences and workshops.